


Trenzas de raíz

by NiaSmile



Series: Retazos de una vida [7]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: La etapa universitaria es una llena de cambios, de descubrimientos. Unos años para crecer y despedir la adolescencia para decir hola a la edad adulta. Agoney y Raoul estudian, pero acaban aprendiendo muchísimo más haciendo voluntariado. Lo que empieza siendo algo para enriquecer su currículum se convierte en una verdadera vocación.





	Trenzas de raíz

Uno de sus momentos favoritos es cuando está peinando a Raoul. Tienen una rutina en realidad que engloba tanto esto como más cosas. Siempre por la mañana, en esos ratitos en los que se permiten empezar el día con calma. Empiezan en la cama despertándose con tiempo para poder remolonear y darse algunos mimitos antes de animarse a levantarse. Luego el día puede acabar torciéndose tanto como este previsto o como toque por cuestiones de suerte, pero esos momentos en la cama no se los quita nadie. No son criaturas de mañana, pero se obligaban mutuamente a mantener unos horarios sanos durante el curso académico. Aunque en invierno cueste muchísimo abandonar la cálida cama y el cuerpo del otro para enfrentarse a un piso que se ha ido quedando helado durante la noche. Es especialmente duro para Agoney, que no ha acabado nunca de acostumbrarse a como bajan las temperaturas en el que se ha convertido ya su hogar. Y es que su casa es dónde esté Raoul y no contempla irse si no es con él. También tratan de comer más o menos sano e ir al gimnasio, aunque eso ya es más complicado. Finalmente muchos fines de semana se cargan todo lo que hayan conseguido al salir de fiesta.

Su niño de cabellos dorados, con ayuda de algo de decolorante y matizado en su barbería de confianza, ya no luce su habitual tupé. Lleva un año dejando que su cabello crezca y por fin están en un punto en el que han conseguido igualar con éxito las distintas capas. También han superado esas longitudes más antiestéticas e incómodas que otra cosa entre un corte de cabello definitivamente corto y algo que va pareciéndose más a una melena. El precio que pagar cuando tienes la nuca despejada y luego pretendes poder acabar haciéndote una coleta. Horrible cuando esos cabellos eran ya largos, pero no pesaban lo suficiente como para curvarse ya para abajo y no sobresalir perpendicularmente a su cabeza. El moreno seguía riéndose cuando se acordaba de esa temporada en la que la mayor putada que podía hacerle a su novio era intentar robarle la gorra. Luego se convirtió en una adicto a la gomina, volviendo a un hábito que Agoney consiguió quitarle en cuánto empezaron a salir. Lo ha conseguido una vez más porque otra cosa no pero persuasivo es. Y con el sexo no se juega.

Raoul se enfuruñó, como siempre que intentaba obligarle a algo, pero sabía que ladraba mucho y mordía bien poco. Es como un niño pequeño. Uno adorable, encantador, su favorito. Siempre ha pensado que es una de las personas más tiernas que conoce, algo que se confirma por cosas como esta. Y es que no es algo casual o un intento de un cambio radical de imagen. Es una promesa. Se está dejando el cabello largo como buen hombre de palabra.

Son voluntarios en el hospital desde hace un tiempo. Algo que empezó como un favor a una amiga a la que le habían fallado algunas personas, pronto se convirtió en una parte esencial de su semana. A Agoney siempre le gustó ayudar. Ya era voluntario en la perrera y en albergues durante las fechas navideñas. Pero fue la primera vez que consiguió compartir aquello con Raoul. Temía que aquello fuera una decepción, ver una faceta del rubio que le disgustara. Fue una tontería pensar que sería un problema. A decir verdad, la idea surgió como una manera de conseguir enriquecer su currículum y de conseguir unos créditos extras que no le venían mal. Agoney siempre fue un idealista, pero admite que dio el paso por eso. Y porque no podían tener un perro con los horarios que llevaban y el piso en el que estaban metidos.

Empezó en la perrera, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta pertenecía a más grupos de los que pudiera decir de memoria sin tener que pensarlo. El rubio era dado a seguir los pasos de su novio y no dejaba de ser una oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos haciendo algo bueno. Estudiaban carreras distintas y ni siquiera estaban en el mismo campus, a veces les costaba compaginar sus horarios. Y para cuando se veían en casa estaban demasiado agotados y faltos de ideas. Pasar tiempo con los niños ingresados en la parte del ala pediátrica destinada a aquellos que les esperaba una buena temporada ahí no era un concepto de cita en sí. Pero Agoney sabía que Raoul pocas veces conseguía decirle que no cuando le pedía algo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos radiantes de emoción. El resultado fue más allá de lo esperado: Raoul se quedó prendado de los niños. Y del rol que podía ejercer con esos pequeños cuya vida estaba confinada en esas cuatro paredes mientras luchaban por recuperarse. Vale, puede que como payaso no valiera mucho, pero era buenísimo con ellos. Les encandilaba. Como no, pensaba Agoney, si a él le tenía loquito. No era objetivo, para nada, pero si ya estaba enamorado antes lo estaba mil veces más tras verle en la mejor de sus facetas. Había algo precioso en comprobar que era tan bonito con sus amigos y seres queridos como con desconocidos.

Raoul siempre hablaba de tener hijos en un futuro. Y si alguna vez tuvo dudas de que lo dijera completamente en serio ahora sabía que era una parte indispensable de un futuro en común. El rubio adoraba a los niños y estos le adoraban. No quisiera privarle de aquello. Era curioso, nunca sintió especial predilección por tenerlos, pensaba que con ser tío estaría bien. Su tiempo en el hospital le había hecho cambiar radicalmente de opinión. 

Lidia fue especial. Aquella niñita de tan solo siete años bien pareciera que hubiera vivido por lo menos diez años más. El efecto del cáncer en la vida de una, por pequeña que pudiese ser. No podía ayudarla, y Raoul tampoco, pero su novio pasó largas mañanas con ella. Marcó un antes y un después que seguía presente, aunque ella hubiera dejado este mundo. Aquella niña estaba enamorada del cabello de Raoul y este acabó prometiéndole que se lo dejaría largo, muy largo, y así podría donarlo para que más gente pudiera disfrutarlo. Por supuesto que no era la única manera en que quería ayudar a esa causa, pero si la más personal. Así fue como ambos se adentraron juntos en el mundo del cuidado del cabello. Toda una locura. Eso sí, por el camino había descubierto una mascarilla natural a base principalmente de aguacate que había conseguido que su pelo dejara de ser una mata seca y enmarañada. Ambos salían ganando.

— **Quizás un par de años más** —terció, casi meditativo, mientras seguía pasando el cepillo con cariño por las hebras doradas. El recorrido, que inicialmente apenas podía ser llamado como tal más allá de la zona destinada al tupé, ahora estaba ampliado hasta sus hombros. Demasiado corto para una donación por el momento, pero suficiente como para disfrutar peinándole. El canario admitía que se divertía con aquello. Aprendió mediante vídeos de youtube a hacer peinados diversos, sobre todo muchos tipos de trenzas. Y practicaba con su pareja, que gruñía y fingía quejarse, pero que estaba más satisfecho de lo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir. Era malísimo recogiéndose el pelo y teniéndolo liso y no demasiado largo muchas veces se le escurrían las coletas.

— **Me gusta esa trenza con que me recoges todo el pelo** —respondió el menor, con una sonrisilla casi tímida, en una muda petición para que le peinara una vez más. Raoul luchaba contra la vergüenza puesto que nunca se imaginó llevando el pelo de un modo que en líneas generales era considerado típicamente femenino. Por tonta que fuese dicha etiqueta. No tenía un problema en si con aquello que se atribuía a las mujeres, pero otra gente sí. Y sabía ya lo que era ser cuestionado, pero aborrecía que se extendiera a algo más de su vida. Su Agoney favorito era el del eyeliner y los crop tops. Simplemente pensó que era para los valientes y atrevidos como su pareja. No para él, que disfrutaba muchísimo más manteniendo un perfil más bajo. En cualquier caso, recordaba todo lo que había ido avanzando en cuánto a aceptación y amor propio desde los diecisiete años. Cuatro años antes ni siquiera se atrevía a aceptar su sexualidad. No en aquel momento. Esperaba a la universidad, como si eso mágicamente fuese a cambiar algo. Ahora sabía que nada habría cambiado si Agoney no le hubiera dado un certero empujón en la dirección correcta. Casi sin querer en realidad. Tan solo comprendió que si quería estar con él había mucho por hacer. El canario no hubiera tolerado la clandestinidad y estar con él pesaba mucho más que el qué dirán.

Ahora no se imaginaba una vida confinada a paseos de madrugada, a fingir en público que tan solo eran amigos y que eran compañeros de piso y no compañeros de vida. Yendo de su mano todo parecía mejor.

— **Eso sí, no vas a conseguir que salga maquillado el sábado —** añadió el rubio entrecerrando los ojos. Qué bien le conocía. Una lástima que aquello fuese a convertirse en una competición entre ellos. Cómo todo. A ver quién ganaba. 


End file.
